


be honest, you want this

by firebrands



Series: kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: Steve watches as Tony throws his arms over his head and stretches; Steve’s eyes zero in on the small stripe of skin that’s now exposed, and he doesn’t mean to, his eyes just do their thing, sliding up the rest of Tony’s torso, landing on his chest, where his sweat has caused his white shirt to stick to his skin.Steve’s mouth parts open at the sight. Were those—?marvel bingo cardfill for "piercing" and day 9 ofkinktober: nipple play***NOW WITH PIERCED NIPPLE TONY ART





	be honest, you want this

**Author's Note:**

> for adi, who gives the best prompts.
> 
> title from 'be honest' by jorja smith

Steve’s lifting weights and staring at a blank spot on the opposite wall. He’s not really thinking of anything, at least anything other than studiously keeping his eyes from fixating on the swell of Tony’s ass, which are perfectly accentuated by his sweatpants.

So Steve’s not really looking at anything, he’s actively not looking, in fact, but no one can blame him when his gaze snaps to note the movement in the room, which is Tony stepping off the treadmill.

Steve watches as Tony throws his arms over his head and stretches; Steve’s eyes zero in on the small stripe of skin that’s now exposed, and he doesn’t mean to, his eyes just do their thing, sliding up the rest of Tony’s torso, landing on his chest, where his sweat has caused his white shirt to stick to his skin.

Steve’s mouth parts open at the sight. _ Were those_—?

Desire surges inside him so strongly that it almost bowls him over. Steve drops the weight onto the floor with a heavy thunk. “Oh.” he says, mostly to himself, because _oh._ He feels his brain functions grind to a halt, and he fights hard against the urge to walk over, rip that shirt off Tony, and feel the steel bar of the nipple ring against his tongue. 

Tony feels Steve’s eyes on him and looks at Steve, brow furrowed. “What’s up?” he asks, tugging at his shirt and unsticking it from his chest.

“I’m,” Steve says, standing up quickly, his briefs already getting uncomfortably tight. “Bye.” Steve very nearly runs out of the gym, and shuts himself in his room, breathing hard.

**

Steve spends the next few weeks sneaking furtive glances at Tony, and his eyes almost bug out of his head when he steps into the workshop as Tony’s stripping off the armor.

Tony turns to Steve as he takes a sip of his coffee, wearing only his undersuit. 

It really doesn’t leave much to the imagination, and Steve stares for a few seconds at the nubs bracketing Tony’s nipples.

Steve bites down on his bottom lip, stopping himself from licking them, and when he looks up, he sees that he’s been caught.

Tony smirks at him and winks. 

“The mission,” Steve stammers out, equal parts embarrassed and horny, and the rest of his sentence flies out of his brain as Tony stalks toward him, the suit showing the definitions of all of his muscles. Steve swallows thickly as his eyes drift down Tony’s abs, and further down to the dip in his lips, down, down, and oh, _ oh dear _, the undersuit really didn’t leave much to the imagination, did it.

Steve inhales sharply upon the observation that his imagination was woefully inadequate.

Tony stands in front of Steve, hip cocked, observing Steve observing him.

“Like what you see?” Tony says, still smirking.

“Oh,” Steve says, utterly, completely, unbelievably helpless, as Tony takes another step towards him, and Steve takes a step back, startling as the back of his thighs hit a table top. “Oh,” he says again, his cheeks heating up. 

Tony’s dangerously close now, so close that Steve can see that his eyes are darkening, his pupils almost blotting out the blue in his eyes, close enough that Steve can see how Tony’s lips are plump and pink and kissable—

“Getting tired of waiting for you to make the first move,” Tony’s voice is a low rumble, and it shoots straight down to Steve’s cock. Steve’s hands move on their own volition, and he tugs Tony closer, their faces now only an inch apart.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Steve breathes out, before leaning in to kiss Tony.

Tony surges forward, one hand on Steve’s jaw and the other around Steve’s shoulders, and Steve slides his hands down Tony’s sides, tugging Tony’s hips flush against his. Tony groans at the contact, and begins moving them towards the couch, his lips never leaving Steve’s.

Tony gives Steve a gentle shove onto the couch, and Steve huffs out a short, disbelieving laugh that turns into a moan as Tony climbs onto his lap and straddles him.

“What’s funny?” Tony asks, before leaning forward to kiss Steve again, which is good because Steve doesn’t know how to answer that, can’t think straight for how turned on he is.

Steve palms at Tony’s chest and Tony’s back, trying to find the zipper to get the suit off, single minded in his mission to get Tony naked and finally see the piercings that had started him down this path.

Tony laughs into Steve’s mouth, and reaches around to undo his clothes. “Eager, are we?” he murmurs teasingly, his lips brushing against Steve as he speaks. 

It drives Steve wild. “Very,” he growls, and grabs at whatever fabric is free and rip it down Tony’s shoulders.

Tony pulls away, standing up to shuck off the rest of the suit and Steve breathes out softly, as if awestruck: “Oh,” he says, quietly, as he takes in Tony’s naked form. “Oh,” he says again, a bit louder now, as he finally sees Tony’s pierced nipples, the silver almost gleaming in the light. Steve grabs Tony by the hips and pulls him back to sit on his lap, and Tony doesn’t have time to get a word out before Steve covers Tony’s left nipple with his mouth, tongue flicking against the pierced nub. It’s electrifying, feeling the skin and cold metal all at once, and Tony moans at the touch.

Steve lifts a hand and rubs Tony’s other nipple with his thumb, cataloging the way it feels, and Tony grinds his hips against Steve as Steve continues to suck on his nipple. 

Steve feels like his brain is on fire from how aroused he is, and he moves his free hand to palm Tony’s cock, making him jerk.

“Steve,” Tony whines, his hands alternating between tugging at Steve’s hair and clawing at his shoulders. “Oh, god, Steve,” he moans.

Steve bites down gently on Tony’s nipple, making Tony cry out, and Steve laps at it soothingly, only for Tony to tug at his hair and order: “Harder.”

Steve smiles around Tony’s nipple before obliging him, biting down harder on Tony’s flesh. Tony groans, and begins reaching to one of the drawers. 

Steve looks up, curious, but also having an inkling as to what Tony is reaching for. Tony shifts a little as he digs around, and he lets out a little whoop of triumph as he pulls out a bottle of lube.

“Really?” Steve asks, watching as Tony pops it open. “In here?”

“Futurist,” Tony says, smirking, and he moves off Steve’s lap only for long enough for Steve to pull off his jeans. 

Tony’s about to slather lube onto his fingers when Steve stops him. “Let me,” he says, taking the bottle from Tony’s hand and guiding Tony back onto his lap. He doesn’t miss the way Tony shudders, and Steve smiles up at him knowingly. 

Steve spreads Tony’s legs open with his knees, and Tony leans in for a quick kiss before Steve pushes Tony away gently and begins sucking on his other nipple.

“You really like them, don’t you,” Tony says a little breathlessly, and he lets out a soft groan as Steve slides a finger into his ass. 

Steve nods around Tony’s nipple, then begins lapping at it, making Tony moan some more. Steve sucks, and bites, and kisses Tony’s nipple as he fingers Tony’s ass, eventually slipping in a second finger, and then a third, until Tony’s writhing and groaning above him.

“Fuck me already,” Tony growls and again, Steve smiles around Tony’s nipple before he obliging him, guiding his cock into Tony’s gaping hole.

Steve throws his head back against the couch as Tony lowers himself onto Steve’s cock, and Tony lets out a deep breath when he finally has all of Steve in him.

Steve feels a little dizzy with how good it feels, being buried in Tony like this, _ overcome_.

They sit still for a moment, catching their breaths, and Steve nearly cries out when Tony begins rocking his hips against Steve’s.

Steve pulls Tony down into a bruising kiss as Tony picks up the pace, and Steve reaches in between them, taking Tony’s cock into his hand, making Tony clench around Steve’s cock.

Steve lays a hand on Tony’s back and holds Tony in place as he captures Tony’s nipple in his mouth, and Tony cries out when Steve moves the bar with his tongue, back and forth over Tony’s nipple. Steve bites down as he flicks his thumb over the slit of Tony’s cock, and Tony whines, his hands taking down Steve’s shoulders. 

“Steve, Steve, Steve,” Tony moans, riding Steve’s cock frantically, losing the controlled rhythm he’d kept up as his orgasm begins to build.

Steve shifts to suck on Tony’s other nipple, his hand sliding down Tony’s back to grip Tony’s ass. Steve squeezes his eyes shut in concentration, his hand on Tony’s cock trying to keep time with Tony’s frenzied movement.

Tony groans in frustration, his breaths shaky, now, and Steve uses his grip to guide Tony’s movements as he grinds against Steve.

Tony’s hips are stuttering against Steve’s now, and Tony keeps whispering, “I’m close, I’m close, bite me harder, Steve,” and Steve feels drunk off Tony’s voice, his hand still sliding up and down Tony’s cock, his teeth almost clicking against the metal of Tony’s piercing as he bites down, and above him, Tony stills, a small cry coming from his parted lips, as he spills all over Steve’s hand.

Tony pants, breathless, before he continues riding Steve, pushing Steve back against the couch.

“Your turn,” Tony says, and he looks absolutely debauched like this, cheeks flushed, lips red from biting down on them. Steve feels a frisson if desire run down from his head down to his belly, orgasm beginning to coil inside him.

Tony takes Steve’s hands in his and guides them to his chest, touching himself with Steve’s hands as he undulates his hips. Tony lifts Steve’s hand to his lips and sucks in Steve’s finger, making Steve’s hips jerk up.

Steve watches, transfixed, as Tony keeps moving his hips, and he trails Steve’s finger down his chest, down to rub his nipple.

“That feels so good,” Tony moans, biting on his lip as he clenches around Steve, and Steve’s lips part open as an orgasm shatters through him.

Tony rides it out until Steve stills him, nearly overstimulated. Tony grins down at Steve and pulls him into a kiss, slow and languid, almost triumphant in its laziness.

Steve pulls away, a little breathless. “Worth the wait?” He asks, smiling softly as he cups Tony’s cheek.

Tony huffs out a laugh. “Jury’s still out. I think we’ll need a round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [shall we play a game?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987879) by [anthoenystark (desitonystark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/anthoenystark)


End file.
